


body love

by 1meanlion



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1meanlion/pseuds/1meanlion





	body love

本文古风向！古风向！  
大家可以想象一下古代嫁娶，大红喜服~  
Tin  
我抱着他。  
他越来越轻了，我能清晰的感受到他骨头的形状，有些硌手。  
他像一只小猫，眼睛水灵灵的，现在却含着泪看我，真好，他终于看到我了，他的眼里终于只有我了。  
我轻轻的摸着他的脸，他瑟缩的偏过头，不要躲开我，can，永远不要。  
“不要怕，”我安抚他，“我不会伤害你，我只是，我只是喜欢你，喜欢的什么都顾不上了”,我像一个毛头小子一样的告白，我不知道他听进去了多少，但我清楚地感觉到，我的脸像火烧一般的发烫。  
他的眼泪终于掉了下来。  
我亲上他的脸颊，泪是咸的，温热的。我吻着他的脸，从额头，到鼻子，最后吻上他的唇瓣，味道跟我想象的一样，那么甜，那么软。我将舌头伸进他的口腔，他没有像往常一样推开我，他应该也有一点喜欢上我了。  
天渐渐暗了，“我们该洞房了”，我对他说，他的泪流的更凶了。  
“不要哭，”我伸手抹去他眼角的泪水，“我会心疼。”  
红色的婚服衬的他更白了，死人般的苍白。我替他褪去繁复的衣衫，他很乖，一动不动的任由我动作，像一个布偶娃娃，只是不停地的落泪。  
我将他放在床上，他的长发铺在床上，肌肤像白瓷一样，他真好看。  
光看着他不着衣衫的样子，我就硬了，我急切的脱掉身上碍事的衣服，抚摸他的身体，他的肌肤，他是属于我的，现在直至永远的未来。  
我的手顺着他的脊柱下滑，经过臀部，进入股缝，探入后穴，他身体里的小东西还在，“真乖”，我亲了亲他的额头，慢慢的将它取出来，他呻吟了一声，像是只小奶猫，真叫人心疼。取出的珠子表面附着一层黏腻的液体，在烛光下透出异样的光泽。  
他的额头是细密的汗，眉头紧皱，脸颊满是泪痕，他很痛苦，没关系，我会让他舒服的。  
我取出润滑膏，挤进他的后穴，膏体在温热的人体中很快就化开了，我草草的替他扩张了一会便迫不及待地进入了他。他似乎大叫了一声，刚止住的泪水又开始不停的落下，晕湿了床单。我已经什么都顾不上了，他体内的火热让我痴迷，令我快活，我不停的撞击着他，床在我们的动作下发出吱呀吱呀的声响。  
我抬起他的臀部，将他的双腿折叠，这个姿势我可以进的更深。  
他止不住的呜咽，脸色绯红，双目紧闭，我不停的亲吻他，抚摸他，把玩他柔顺的长发，当然也照顾他可爱的小弟弟。  
我将他翻过来，就着我们相连的姿势，肠道摩擦带来的快感让我忍不住射精。他跪趴着，我能清楚的看到我是怎样进入他的身体，我看到他的穴口被我的事物撑到极致，我看到他在被我侵犯，被我拥有。  
他整个腰背曲线展现在我眼前，我忍不住亲上他的脊背，用亲吻在他身上烙下印记。我一手掐着他的腰，有规律的撞击使他的臀肉逐渐变红，另一手揉捏他的臀部，滑腻温软的臀肉令我爱不释手。  
我射了，射在他体内，他身上沾染了我的味道，他的体内有我的东西，他属于我。  
我缓缓的退出，被揉捏的臀部上满是红红的手指印，穴口也因为大力的撞击变得红肿而泥泞，精液混合着肠液从半开的穴口流出，淫糜而色情。  
他抱着失神的他，他已经流不出泪了。  
他会，永远和我在一起，不能逃离，也别想逃离。

Can  
他抱着我。  
我知道我越来越瘦了，他在我旁边，我总是吃不下饭。  
他说，今天是我们大婚的日子，我害怕极了，他竟然想关我一辈子，我得逃走，否则，我会死在他手上。  
我打不过他，我一开始就知道。  
我要走，他很生气。他说，他会永远照顾我，于是他折断了我的手脚，我知道我完了。  
他摸着我的脸，我偏过头，他以为我是害怕，开始安抚我，甚至还说出喜欢我这样的胡话。  
Tin的所作所为，实在称不上喜欢。  
我似乎是落泪了，我分不清眼前的景象，世界在我眼中已经模糊了。  
他又开始亲我了，额头，鼻子，最后是嘴唇。他把舌头伸了进来，我没有推开他，我的手无法动弹，离开了他我甚至无法移动。  
天渐渐暗了，“我们该洞房了”，他对我说，我的噩梦也来了。  
他脱去了我的衣衫，将我放在床上之后，细细的打量着我，忽明忽暗的烛光下，我看不清他的神色，他应该是高兴地。  
他急切的脱掉身上碍事的衣服，我清楚的看见他硬了，他很大，这我知道，每次他的东西捅进我的身体，我都觉得自己在受刑。  
我上辈子做了什么孽，才会在今生遇见他。  
他开始抚摸我，做过很多次的身体在他的触碰下渐渐起了反应。虽然心里不想要，身体却诚实的起了反应，真是淫荡啊。  
他的手顺着我的脊柱下滑，伸进我的后穴，昨天晚上他放了些珠子在我身体里，未经扩张的后穴容纳他的手指显得有些吃力，我痛的叫出了声，他恍若未觉，不住的在内里搅动，珠子在肠道中滑动，不时蹭过我的敏感点，我极力忍住呻吟，直到他慢慢的将珠子取出，我才偷偷松了口气。  
他把润滑膏挤进我的后穴，手指模拟性交的姿势在我身后抽插，随后就捅了进来，真疼，身后好像被一根火热的烙铁贯穿了。他开始律动，阴茎摩擦着肠肉，火辣辣的，有东西从后边流出来，可能是血，他总是这么粗暴。  
我不知道该怎样从这样的强暴中获得快感，或许我会用我的下半生寻找答案。  
他抬起我的臀部，让自己更深入我的体内。我能够看见他是怎样进入我的，我清楚的知道自己被侵犯，却无能为力。我只能闭上双眼，像鸵鸟一样，不去看。  
他不停的亲吻我，他的手摸上我的阴茎，我已经不能动了，甚至连自撸都无法做到。  
我不仅会被他操，还会在他手上射出来。  
他把我翻过来，就着我们相连的姿势，他的阴茎在我体内旋转了一圈。他让我保持跪趴的姿势，这让我觉得自己像一条狗，趴着给人家干。我甚至看不见他的脸，不知道他的情绪，能感觉到的只是他进进出出的阴茎和揉捏着我屁股的手。  
他总爱在后入的时候打我的屁股，而且不控制手下的力道，每次做完我的整个屁股都很疼，连坐都不敢坐下。  
他终于射了，又射在我里面，好像这样我就能为他生一个孩子似的。  
我被他操的哭不出来，我也，永远无法逃走了。


End file.
